


Kitchen scene inspired by Everywhere - m e l á n o m a (missRISETTExx)

by shadowsofdeceit (baconis1priority)



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, My First Fanart, NSFW Art, Oncest - Freeform, im so late to this fandom, my first smutty picture, once-ler/Greedler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconis1priority/pseuds/shadowsofdeceit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitchen scene for  m e l á n o m a (missRISETTExx)'s Everywhere fic. It was a great excuse to draw once-ler porn XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen scene inspired by Everywhere - m e l á n o m a (missRISETTExx)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m e l á n o m a (missRISETTExx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555015) by [m e l á n o m a (missRISETTExx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/m%20e%20l%20%C3%A1%20n%20o%20m%20a). 



 

"He didn’t know which was more fun: watching Once awkwardly work in the kitchen while wearing the cute uniform or the idea of fucking him while he wore it."


End file.
